Imperial Aelessia
Imperial Aelessia A large nation in the South East of Aelkot. Imperial Aelessia is a collection small states known as Electorates unified for common economic gain and a unified defense. The Emperor has historically been an elected position from among the Electors- the heads of the Electorates. Currently the Empress is Catelyn Sineslund who has ruled for twelve years. History Two hundred and eleven years ago the small kingdoms lining the River Ronum formed a mutual defense pact to protect their mutual trade interests along the river from the larger nations to the South and North which sought to control the valuable trade power of the mighty river. Over the course of the next fifty years this defensive pact defeated the nations it had been formed to defend against. Faced with the breakup of the alliance and the challenge of occupying the new lands the plan of forming the electoral system seemed to be most viable, with the fewest sacrifices of autonomy for the original members. Since then Imperial Aelessia has stood, mostly as it is in the current time locked in a internal gridlock, breaking only long enough unify against external aggressors. The electoral system has worked fairly well. Generally members of the Sineslund or Benedorf families have sat the throne. These are considered safe choices by most electors. The Sineslund Family rules in the electorate of Bariande where the Ronum meets the sea. The Benedorf family controls Dorwine at the headwaters of the Ronum in the foothills of the Dorian Range. In 1592 DR Emperor Lothair Sineslund announced that he would be abdicating due to his mounting failures to govern. It was expected that his daughter Catelyn, as the eldest and only heir with a shrewd mind, would take the seat of Bariande and a new emperor would be elected. She had been groomed for this task for many years and was expected to be a finer ruler than her father. At the ceremony he triumphantly announced that Catelyn would marry Urdro of Wydal, a mage of some power in that faraway land with strong political intentions. LIkewise, Urdro of Wydal would take the seat of Bariande when he arrived. This created a stir before the assembly of electors and there where murmurs of some kind of foul play. These murmurs did not last long as Catelyn proceeded to stab her father to death before the assembly and proclaim that she hadn't heard exactly what kind of treason that emperor had uttered, and if anyone had they should step forward and be heard. She assumed the seat of Bariande and leveraged stronger than expected ties to the military and a seemingly endless supply of money to secure election to the role of Emperor. After the period of instability that always follows the election of a new Emperor surrounded by scandal Imperial Aelessia has been relatively prosperous. A series of tax and monetary reforms created some initial discomfort but those times have passed. Internal Politics Empress Catelyn is extremely unpopular among the electors. Most view her as a dangerous upstart who was justified in taking the throne of Bariande but resent her for the use of influence within the military and probably foreign financial support to win the throne of Emperor. She is resisted at almost juncture by a strong noble coalition led by Lord Benedorf. Because of the flow of money between the Empire and Electorates she does need their backing, at least somewhat, in order to accomplish her goals and this has kept the government in deadlock. Where it not for her incredible popularity among the soldiers, middle and lower class citizens, and foreign governments she would likely have been removed from power by force. Calls for her to abdicate are heard at nearly every calling of the general council. Economy Aelessia is a large nation with some involvement in nearly every industry. It is a prosperous land. The River Ronum allows for trade deep inland with sea going vessels able to make it several hundred miles upriver. In eastern Aelkot the Aelessian currency is held as the standard for purity and weight. An Aelessian ducat is of the finest quality gold that can be produced at large volume: ~99.5% pure. Each ducat weighs 1/8 of an oz. (128 ducats is 1 lb of gold). A silver ducat is worth one tenth of a ducat, and is a small amount of pure gold with a silver edge. It also weighs 1/8 of an oz. The copper ducat is valued at one tenth of a silver ducat, and is a copper centered coin with a silver edge. It is less heavy, and weighs 1/16 of an oz. The half copper is also used and is a copper ducat cut in half. One half copper will buy a simple meal of porridge or similar. It might also buy two nails. Living in a city in poor but survivable conditions will cost about 1 silver ducat per day per person. It is not uncommon to find Aelessian ducats used abroad with local currencies at play for smaller denominations. The printing press is not uncommon in Aelessia and the production of paper is common in the north. In the western regions mining, refining of ores, and the production of metal goods drive the economy. Central Aelessia is mostly agricultural or produces wood crafts and textiles. Southern Aelessia supports trade in the narrow sea between Aelkot and Ollambac and is known for the production of glass. Taxes have been rising on the wealthy and falling for the middle and lower classes in Aelessia. Traditionally taxes were paid at the start of each season off the expect earnings from the upcoming season with penalties at the next tax season for false representation of expected earnings. The empress has changed this into a once yearly tax on real earnings. Military Imperial Aelessia has historically had a strong military tradition and an excellent navy. In the last couple of decades, as peave has held a grip on the land, the military has been less of a focus and is becoming less respected as a profession. Empress Catelyn was able to secure power by the strength of her connection to the military and has promised to keep the tradition strong but to prevent a cultural shift is outside the strength even of an empress. The trade fleets are well maintained and very active to keep the trade routes with Ollambac and Pridan clear of pirates. Relations Caywood, Lanneim, and The Republic of Pwllheney all keep cool relations with Imperial Aelessia. Under the rule of Emperor Lothair all three of them engaged in costly defensive wars with Imperial Aelessia for little if no reason. They know that they would likely not survive conflict with Aelessia should that nation be well led and firmly committed to conquest. The Republic and Pwllheney and The Merchant Republic of Udnor have formed a strong economic block meant to limit Imperial control over trade in Eastern Aelkot and it creates a lot of tension. Wars have been fought over less in the past. Due to Udnor's exceptional wealth it would likely be a very bloody conflict were it to come to blows and so the Empress does not call for conflict, despite the protests of suffering merchants and nobles. The Wydal Union nearly went to war with the Aelessia over the cancellation of the engagement between Urdro and Catelyn. Now Urdro sits the throne in Wydal. Relations have improved, as Urdro respects a person who will fight and kill for what they want. The nations get along well, and rumors are that Catelyn and Urdro have in fact been courting in quiet. This would be scandalous due to the religious practices of that distant land. Laws Imperial laws are few and mostly govern how the electorates must interact with each other and with the empire as a whole, enforce taxation, and honor some system of extradition. For most people only the Imperial directive that taxes be drawn once yearly on the previous year's earnings and the rules of extradition are of any value. The Electorates set most of the laws. There is a strong influence of religion on these laws. Each electorate is required to honor requests for extradition to other electorates for ten years after the alleged date of a crime. Imperial edict states that every sentient being is to be considered innocent until proven guilty in a fair trial but provides no guidance on the details of what a fair trail consists of. Places of Note Bariande Dorwine Henebruk The Imperial City of Aelessia = Category:Geography Category:Countries in Aelkot